


Belonging

by silverengel



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Kinky, Kinky Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Vaginal Sex, hope y'all like it BC I've been killing myself over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverengel/pseuds/silverengel
Summary: Who do you really belong to?





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it, it's the first NSFW in ever posting so, hope y'all enjoy it. Leave me some feedback if you would, I'll reply to all of it lmao. Enjoy my dumbass writing, xxR

"Who do you belong to?" He asks, growling the question out in a deeper tone than usual, his thrusts gaining speed and his grip on your hips gets harder.

You moan in response, unable to form words, your speech failing you in the moment.

Youfeel a hand release its grip on your hip, sliding it's way up your body and grasping your neck. "I said, who do you belong to?" He asks lowly, his grip on your neck tightening and your head feels like it's swelling.

"You," you manage to choke out, grabbing the sheets below you with your fists. You feel his hand let go of your neck and slide back down to your hip, where it takes its position where his fingertips already left dents.

"Only you, Christoph, oh my god," You moan loudly, reaching a hand down to  rub yourself in circles, the sensation making your skin feel like it's sparking. Your eyes find his, and you're amazed by his beauty, by the way he looks when he's fucking you.

He's always been beautiful, but in the heat of the room, the dim light coming in from the windows make him look absolutely godlike, and in this moment, you cannot believe that you're fucking a god.

"That's right, baby, only me," He says, leaning down and kissing you hard, his tongue twisting along with yours, and you feel the force of his thrusts gain.

He kisses you in a way that nobody ever has before, a bit too hard but still passionate, and he tastes like whiskey and vanilla and, god damn, you can't get enough of it. 

He pulls himself back up and his head falls back slightly, crystal blue eyes rolling back into his head for a moment, then meeting yours.

You can feel your body shaking, you feel so good and you never want it to stop, but you can feel your climax building in the pit of your stomach, burning in the best way possible.

"I'm gonna come," you say, rubbing yourself quicker and harder, your orgasm finally breaking the surface and your back arching as you come around him.

You hear yourself moan his name, repeating it as your heartbeat strikes through your body, the rush of blood to your head causing you to see spots, white and grey dots dance on the inside of your eyelids.

"Oh fuck," you hear him say, his thrusts into you slowing down, but he snaps his hips into you, hitting that one certain spot inside of you, he knows your anatomy so well that he has no issue finding it.

He comes right after you, mumbling a string of words in English and German, and you come down together, feeling the way his grip on you gets so strong to the point where you know you'll have bruises there later, and then releases. He pulls out of you, laying next to you, breathing hard.

"Jesus fucking Christ," You mumble, and you can feel his heartbeat in his hands, against your own, almost synchronized.

"You're mine, I hope you know that," You hear him say in a quiet voice, and you turn over to look at him. 

"I'll always be yours. Yours only."


End file.
